


Little peach.

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Summary: 單向性轉，有性愛描寫。





	1. Chapter 1

咖啡廳裡的旋律迷幻又輕柔，這是一間不錯的店，花茶的味道郁馥而有層次，不像林在範點的那杯冰美式那樣無趣，崔榮宰想。

他知道必定要發生什麼事，卻沒料到是這樣的組合。

桌子對面的人其中一個是他熟悉的林在範，熟悉的毛線帽與簡單的T恤，臉上非常淺的有些鬍青，除非靠得夠近才看得出來，所謂的夠近大概就是他旁邊的王嘉爾那個距離。

王嘉爾臉蛋粉粉嫩嫩的，嘴唇潤澤透紅，身上穿著非常襯他膚色的軟澎淡紫色細絨毛洋裝，正對著林在範嘟嘴鬧著要喝他喝過的美式，舉手投足裡都透著一股天真的嬌氣，林在範一張好臉不冷不熱的表情看了他一眼，輕輕地捉了那雙小手放在自己腿上，王嘉爾立刻安靜下來，甚至有點微微臉紅。

林在範說有重要的事情要談，然後旁邊帶著個一臉甜甜的、瘋狂對他撒嬌的王嘉爾。

真不是個簡單的情況啊。

 

\--

 

崔榮宰跟林在範一直沒說破過兩個人到底是什麼樣的關係。

但也許沒有說破的必要性。

在旁人看來，他唱歌的時候他在旁邊合音彈琴，兩人的高音既和諧又輕緩，旋律流轉中兩個人眼神不經意的交會跟偶爾的微笑，頗為天造地設。

 

但王嘉爾不是這麼想的。

 

她覺得林在範骨子裡比外在更野蠻，本質比他輕透的高音更加冷淡，像是那種在床上不讓你高潮、狠狠搧著你巴掌、掐著你脖子還逼著你喊Daddy的人。

 

只是這方面她真的無從得知，這個想法令她不快地舔了舔豐潤紅軟的嘴唇。

 

從第一次在社團發表會看到林在範用冷淡的目光掃射台下觀眾的時候，王嘉爾就知道自己對這個人沒有抵抗力，聚光燈下他的汗水像透明寶石那樣沾黏在他脖頸肌肉上，透著曖昧又純潔的光，狹長眼睛流露出的眼神像是慵懶又厭世的一隻貓。

 

他的胸、肩跟背真好看，緊繃起來的時候更是令人想感受一下那些肌肉的力道，王嘉爾在床上掏出手機反覆地看錄下的影像，雙腿緊緊夾住玩偶、微微急切地磨蹭，濕潤而溫暖的感覺隱密地在身體中擴散。

 

王嘉爾知道自己長得可愛、尤其是化了妝之後透著那種柔軟的豔麗感，不張揚卻很勾引，一開始她總是打扮好之後去社團活動，她在一群等著林在範的女孩中特別出挑，刻意染的亮棕色配上他的明亮微笑跟小小的笑紋，飽滿圓潤的胸腺跟緊縮的腰，她知道林在範忍不住投過來的那幾個輕瞟是什麼意思，那種目光只是男人的本能。

 

她明白自己要大膽地招惹那個人。

 

憑藉著自己的交際能力，努力把林在範身邊的人都變成了自己的朋友，再憑著討人喜歡的個性跟無窮無盡的撒嬌，央著哥哥們帶著自己參加林在範跟朋友的私人聚會，幾杯調酒之後，若無其事地跟林在範聊個幾句，這樣幾次下來才磨著拿到他的手機號碼跟SNS聯繫方式。

 

林在範長相跟說話方式都挺冷淡的，王嘉爾猜如果自己不是這種不屈不撓的性格、如果不是長了這張臉，應該是落得跟那堆每次林在範公開表演都在外面尖叫的小女生一樣。雖說林在範也不見得嫌她們煩還什麼的，反正他就沒什麼表情，表演結束就走，真實的高傲冷淡。

 

總之軟磨硬泡約了好幾次，還用了喜歡貓的一個弟弟過生日想買貓用品當禮物這種理由（她事先收集資訊的時候得知了林在範是一個貓奴），林在範才終於願意跟他單獨出來，王嘉爾在貓爬架跟瓦楞紙貓盆中猶豫不決的時候，發現林在範蹲在地上玩起了店家的短毛貓，細長的眼睛笑得瞇成一條線，短毛貓還不悅地抓了他一下，林在範吃痛縮了手，但臉上還是笑咪咪的，他手指上那一點點滲著血的刮傷令王嘉爾興奮至極，下面差一點濕了。

 

當然她選了瓦楞紙貓盆，因為貓爬架就只能用快遞寄送，後面就沒戲了，貓盆的話可以找個藉口說自己要親手包裝的可愛一些才送人，加上手上已經提滿當作謝禮而另外買來送給林在範的貓食，可以光明正大地要林在範幫忙拿那個貓盆送回自己家，王嘉爾心裡打著算盤，接下來就假裝晚餐時間也到了請他吃晚飯，如果晚上能留得下來，基本上就是成了。

 

基於美貌與身材加上個性，王嘉爾在男性這方面幾乎沒失手過，但林在範一直沒對她非常熱絡，除去不舉這個理由之外，王嘉爾猜他可能跟崔榮宰是玩真的。

 

玩真的又怎樣、已經有對象又怎麼樣？只要讓他更喜歡自己就好，因此王嘉爾毫不猶豫。

 

林在範頭腦發熱地壓在王嘉爾身上的時候其實已經有點勃起了，他不懂毛茸茸的家居服這種品味，但毛絨短裙下那雙飽滿又彈潤的大腿蹭得他起火，王嘉爾亮棕色的瀏海有些散落在他光滑的額頭上，眼睛裡又是濕潤又是崇拜地盯著林在範的頸肩跟胸，濕紅的嘴唇喘著氣喊他哥哥不可以這樣。

 

可是事情又怎麼會發展成這樣的？

 

不過就是王嘉爾拉著他的手臂撒嬌著說「在範哥留下來吃我做的飯啦、嘉嘉做飯很好吃的」，又或是吃完其實滿膩口的起士奶油五花肉之後，王嘉爾又說「喝一杯紅酒慶祝在範哥幫我買到好的禮物送BamBam～」，也可能是第二杯紅酒或是第三杯，王嘉爾的眼睛那麼大又那麼亮，眨著眨著靠得越來越近，看起來十分柔軟的胸脯輕輕地靠在林在範手臂上，一整天下來本來已經習慣的香水味現在又突然讓他有點心蕩神馳，林在範順從本能低頭吻她。

 

被對方含著嘴唇又吸又舔，這人搞起來果然是個野蠻的，王嘉爾配合著他的舌頭，並且在林在範自然地邊吻著邊揉起她的胸的時候，裝作害羞得發抖。

 

很擅長接吻，揉捏胸部的手勢跟力道也恰到好處，有一點點的粗暴但不過頭，王嘉爾真實地陶醉了一下，直到對方的手指探入胸罩，精準地找到並磨蹭了她的乳頭時，直覺的叫了出來，她想著再不喊停今天就要做完全套了。

 

雖然可惜但就這樣喊停吧、一切得按照計畫來才可以。

 

「在範哥真的……真的不可以、這樣不可以、」眼角泛紅，淚水盈眶，手擋著林在範急欲往下的唇舌，用帶著哽咽的聲音跟可憐的語氣推阻著已經興奮的男人。

 

舌頭還沒有離開王嘉爾白嫩的頸部皮膚，舌尖曖昧地往下探著，在被拉扯得有點移位的粉色胸罩邊緣游移。

「你不是喜歡我嗎？」林在範的手指終於離開了她的胸罩，轉而捏著她已經夾緊的大腿，飽實的肉感跟光滑的肌膚令他感覺自己又硬了一些。

「嘉嘉喜歡在範哥沒錯、可是、在範哥跟榮宰在交往、所以、所以嘉嘉不能跟在範哥做那種事、」當然說出這句話的時候王嘉爾沒忘記讓自己那雙已經很明亮的大眼睛更濕潤一些，順道還舔了一下被吸的又紅又腫的嘴唇，嗓音沙啞又無助，勾得林在範想狠狠地插她。

 

「所以你想要我跟榮宰分手、對吧？」王嘉爾一聽到分手兩個字表情就變了、臉上光彩流動，該說她是不會說謊還是不會演戲呢？裝善良也裝得不像，林在範忍不住笑，他真希望自己的表情看起來沒那麼渣。

 

 

然後就有了咖啡廳這詭異的一景，果然不是什麼簡單的情況。

 

崔榮宰喝了一口溫熱的茶水，按照計畫走，他只需要等林在範開口說就好。

 

「榮宰、沒有我你也能過得很好，可是嘉爾沒有我會死掉的。」這連10年前的言情小說都不用的爛台詞，配上林在範一臉正經地說出口的樣子卻好像很合理。

 

一旁的王嘉爾也抬起頭，充滿歉意卻一字一句很清楚地說「榮宰對不起，可是我真的好喜歡在範哥。」

 

崔榮宰假借去化妝室的空檔想自己是不是應該把表情做滿一點，至少該是一些遺憾難過的表情，又怕做得太過露出破綻，稍稍探頭看一下，那邊王嘉爾已經把頭靠在林在範的寬肩上磨著，柔順美好的髮絲因為午後的日光而形成光亮的曲線。

 

順水推舟地說自己知道他們的意思了，一場帶著新對象跟舊對象的談判，有點怪異卻又平靜的分手。

 

當然之後周圍有那麼些流言蜚語，搶人男友的小婊子這種話是不會當著王嘉爾的面說的，崔榮宰倒是多少聽了一些，遠處那個嬌小的身體正踮著腳舉著雙手給林在範擦汗，林在範閉著眼睛低著頭，讓王嘉爾拿著毛巾按著他滿是汗水的額頭跟眉毛，眼皮上的小痣都渲染了一點寵溺的笑意，從他的角度可以看到王嘉爾若隱若現的胸，一團粉嫩柔潤的顏色，王嘉爾又踮起腳親他的臉頰一下，然後轉頭若有似無地往崔榮宰這邊瞅了一眼，才放手讓林在範上台排練最後一首校慶表演跟崔榮宰的合唱。

 

還真是個小婊子。崔榮宰忍不住笑意。

 

\--

那時候王嘉爾撩撥他的力道有多大，林在範現在操她的力道就有多大。

林在範跟崔榮宰分手之後，兩個人第一次做就天翻地覆的激烈，林在範拖著王嘉爾肌肉紋理細緻的腰從床上幹到床下，從桌邊幹到窗邊，高潮了射了就抽出來扯了套子逼著王嘉爾舔乾淨他粗紅的陰莖，王嘉爾眼光迷濛，前一秒穴裡被捅著爽到了極點，因為激情而分泌出半透明的液體收縮著流了出來，還沒從那些高潮之後抽搐酸爽中回過神來，就被壓著頭靠向林在範的下面，林在範居高臨下地看著她，手指挑弄她的舌頭與圓潤的下巴，林在範的那東西即使已經射過一次還是硬直地挺著，前端渾圓的部分上沾附著濁白的精液，白色的糊狀物下面是因為前液濕潤的龜頭，充血著而呈現飽滿瑰麗的深紅色，下面的柱身則是稍稍淺一點的顏色但同樣濕潤。

 

王嘉爾甚至還來不及吞下自己因為眼前的這一幕而產生的唾液，就著急地把自己紅艷濕潤的嘴唇貼上去摩擦著吸吮，把稠糊的精液吸吮乾淨之後，舌尖迫不急待地微微探入前端的小孔，清除完所有液體之後，林在範的陰莖顏色看起來更加深了一些，王嘉爾滿意地用手上下滑動了一下，然後打開新的保險套用嘴幫他套上，一系列準備動作完成之後，她由下往上用自己柔軟粉嫩的胸部一路愛撫到林在範的下巴，感覺到對方在她乳頭的那個壞笑，放肆地大聲呻吟，「哥、在範哥哥，啊、嗯、為什麼只對我這樣、嗯、」一邊被那雙手捏住了腰，調整了一下姿勢狠狠地插入，她剛剛如此珍視心愛地舔著的陰莖前端，現在正以一種幾近粗暴的方式摩擦戳弄著她的身體內部，經由下面那個濕潤的小洞，她只能讓自己不受控制地經歷男人帶給她的第三次與第四次高潮，然後看到自己的小穴在被操弄的過程中幾乎像是失控一樣地噴出濕滑的液體。

 

林在範在這種事上面果然如王嘉爾之前想像的一樣，一邊被抽插著，王嘉爾理解到他們又換了新姿勢，因為小時候練過體操的柔軟度，王嘉爾被擺成一個有點過度伸展的樣子，雙腿被撐開的程度幾乎跟劈腿差不多了，已經高潮了幾次的身體其實已經有點過度敏感，但因為林在範把手壓在她令人著迷的大腿內側，然後幾乎把整個體重都壓在抽插她這件事情上，她覺得自己可以再為這個男人高潮幾次，只是下面跟剛才有點不同的感覺讓她稍稍回復了神智，然後開始有點驚慌。

「哥、在範哥哥、啊、等等、好像、啊嗯、好像破了，」

「破了？」林在範滿頭滿身的汗水，手一把把濕濕的瀏海往後撥，肩膀跟胸口的肌肉緊繃的樣子令王嘉爾即使正在被操也想跪下來膜拜他的性感。  
林在範毫不猶豫地抽離她的身體，把溼答答的破保險套扯下來丟到床尾，王嘉爾還來不及對被抽離的空虛感做出任何反應就又被那個熱又硬直的東西插入，沒有套子之後那種黏膜與黏膜直接接觸摩擦的感覺更加明顯，王嘉爾覺得她再也沒辦法控制雙腿夾緊那人的腰的慾望，內部也緊緊的裹住那人的東西。

林在範又笑了，「你就是個小婊子對不對？」，於此同時他的陰莖沒有停止抽插的動作，王嘉爾又爽又迷惑，然後被扯著頭髮又問了一次，「嘉嘉、你是不是我的小婊子？」

「嗯、啊啊、嗯、嘉嘉不是、嘉嘉不是婊子，嘉嘉只是、只是喜歡哥哥而已、」已經帶上哭腔，王嘉爾知道自己又要到了，被言詞羞辱著，同時身體也被對方的陰莖侵犯著，她終於哭著去吻林在範的嘴唇，在對方將唾液渡過她口中的時候被操弄著高潮。

 

\--

 

「所以王嘉爾好吃嗎？」

「嗯？不是發照片給你看了嗎？」

「還以為你會發裸照之類的給我，結果全都是貼臉秀恩愛的小情侶照片，你們是高中生啊？」

「她做那回事的時候是真的很可愛，只是現在不知道是不是覺得膩了，不怎麼勾引我了，我有點傷心呢、」

「在範哥你真變態，當初不就為了想看她主動勾引你才硬是搞了那個分手什麼的事，就不能像個正常表達喜歡的男人一樣嗎，你這是病喔」

「我喜歡小婊子啊，你不是知道的嘛、她那個樣子」

崔榮宰不置可否地轉過頭開始練習彈奏新的曲子，林在範當初給了他3個新的合作曲當作謝禮，2人只要在常去的店裡再公開表演幾次就能拿到足夠的酬勞，這樣一來他也可以去上之前想上的進階歌唱課程了。這也算是某種程度的一石二鳥吧，他看著林在範的IG頭像，上面是那個小婊子嘟著嘴跟面無表情的林在範接吻，這照片很明顯是小婊子拍的，好一個強制主權宣示啊。

Fin.

\--

1\. 好、你想的沒錯，原本的標題就是小婊子  
2\. 我迷偶像寫同人一路走到現在，從來沒想過我會寫性轉文，嗯對，這是我人生第一次寫性轉，是說我人生的第一次ABO也是獻給這個CP了，此CP真是開啟了我的新世界  
3\. 我知道我還有坑沒填完，我是應該先填坑，但我突然好想跟風寫一下嬌氣又可愛的王Ｏ爾，嗚嗚，真的好想看王Ｏ爾跟林Ｏ範打砲只好自己寫


	2. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 單向性轉，性愛描寫有。  
> 生理期相關描寫，請慎入。

王嘉爾這幾天異常煩躁。

至少林在範觀察到的是這樣，坐著的時候動來動去，容易心煩，情緒起伏大，光是林在範房間裡的遮光窗簾邊緣脫線都能惹她生氣，喝咖啡覺得太苦就皺著臉嘟著嘴半天不說話，金有謙送了個小狗歷險歸來的電影DVD給她，她看完了半夜在林在範胸口哭得喘不過氣來。

莫名其妙被吵醒，又看到王嘉爾眼睛紅著一臉眼淚，林在範緊張地捧著她臉問怎麼了，沒想到只是什麼小狗電影，還是金有謙送的，心裡更不是滋味，語氣又冷又硬地說「我去沙發睡、」，留下床上一抽一抽擤著鼻涕的女朋友。

 

「就這樣？」

「什麼就這樣？」

「你們就因為這樣吵架？」

王嘉爾氣呼呼地用湯匙戳著自己奶茶上的厚厚奶霜，「他都不安慰我一下！就這樣跑走耶、就把我一個人丟著、讓我自己睡！」

「學姊、」金有謙默默地加了一些糖到對方的奶茶中，低著頭避開對方水潤的眼睛，「可以到我家睡啊，還可以看我的漫畫、玩遊戲，我…我可以陪嘉嘉啊，」他想碰碰王嘉爾新剪的劉海，但伸手了又放下，只是著迷地看著柔潤的臉頰跟紅嫩的嘴唇，金有謙知道對方把自己當弟弟看，但他總會忍不住脫口告訴他嘉嘉學姊他有多喜歡她，他想王嘉爾對自己多少也有些那種心思，畢竟她總是用寵溺的表情摸著比自己高的金有謙頭髮、親熱地喊他「謙哪、」

只是金有謙沒有那個膽子去做那樣的事情，他知道王嘉爾有男朋友，那時傳的滿城風雨，關於那個漂亮的王嘉爾搶了別人的男朋友。

金有謙只見過幾次，那個王嘉爾迷戀的要命的男朋友，眼神涼涼地，只有在王嘉爾踮腳碰他嘴唇的時候才會微微地挑一下嘴角。

\--

王嘉爾跟林在範兩個人實際上在一起3個月了，如果從咖啡廳裡跟崔榮宰講明的那個時候開始算的話。一開始兩個人實在太縱慾了，幾乎天天做那事，只有在王嘉爾生理期時才休戰幾天，一般人如果這樣應該多少會注意到女友的週期吧，但林在範不知道是遲鈍還是故意、總是在慾火焚身的時候才發現又是那個日子，明明已經被小女友黏呼呼的接吻與溫暖柔軟的胸部挑逗起慾望，下一秒對方又雙手捧著肚子扭來扭去地喊今天不行那個來了。

 

林在範現在有點後悔自己平時那樣過於縱慾，畢竟王嘉爾在這件事上是被慣壞的，她只要一勾引、林在範就回應。林在範是個簡單直接的人，覺得有慾望就應該被滿足。　

 

好比現在王嘉爾正在沙發上扭來扭去，一副怎麼躺都不舒服的樣子，林在範不動聲色假裝專心地繼續讀著翻譯小說，看著王嘉爾從毛茸茸的居家服短裙和沙發之間摸出一雙捲成球的襪子，她咬了一下紅潤的嘴唇，啊、今天沒塗護唇膏呢，林在範也舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然後看到王嘉爾一下子坐了起來把襪子猛地摔在地上。

「為什麼又把襪子丟在這裡！！」

現在去安撫她的話，一定會鬧好一陣子，但現在不去安撫她的話，等下應該就會主動來吵架了，林在範不擅長也不喜歡哄人，但他現在就想摸王嘉爾那飽滿彈潤的大腿內側，其實在她磨蹭著在沙發躺下的時候，家居服掀起來一點的樣子就讓林在範想與她身體接觸。

他放下書本，試著隱藏自己嘆的那一口氣，快步走向正在對那球襪子又踢又踩發脾氣的小女友。

「啊、這襪子真是，好、壞、呀，哥哥幫你把襪子抓走啊，」

一邊說一邊欺身上去，自然地摟著還嘟著嘴不說話的王嘉爾，挪動著身體讓柔軟的小女友靠在自己懷裡，單手揉著王嘉爾軟潤的下腹部，用手掌傳遞體溫一樣安撫著對方的不適，感覺到對方因為胸部脹痛而非常敏感，林在範忍著不去碰她家居服下若隱若現地突起著的乳頭，轉過頭伸手拉開抽屜掏止痛藥，柔軟又暖熱的身體在他胸口又扭了一下，對著他頸子輕輕磨著，發出撒嬌的哼聲「肚子好痛啊在範哥…」

「吃了吧，」右手繼續揉著王嘉爾的肚子，左手搓開了包裝讓止藥片落在手掌上，湊到扭來扭去的王嘉爾嘴邊，「不要、不吃、」嫩紅的嘴唇噘著拒絕，林在範的慾望又稍微上升了點，扭動的時候王嘉爾總是有意無意地磨蹭他的下腹，明明不能幹又要勾人，只讓林在範的煩躁感逐漸升高。

「不是痛嗎、還不聽話一點啊？」

「我想吃甜甜圈，」無視林在範帶點威嚇的語氣，王嘉爾一貫地撒嬌著，她其實也不真的想吃甜甜圈，就是身體不舒服，心裡也連帶地有種莫名的怒氣想對著誰發洩，這種時期因為賀爾蒙的影響她更想要林在範，昨天晚上甚至饞的想要林在範直接進去，被打了好幾下屁股，最後吵了一架林在範又睡了沙發。一天不到又黏黏膩膩摟在一起接吻，連她自己都不知道是熱戀期還沒過、還是真的這麼迷戀林在範這個人。

「把藥吃了、下來、我出去買甜甜圈，」王嘉爾又在他身上磨蹭耍賴了好一下子才放他出門。

等到林在範提著袋子打開門，王嘉爾還是蜷縮在沙發上，有氣無力地看向他這邊、眼眶泛紅聲音微弱地說，吃了藥還是好痛，鼻音拉的又長，林在範心疼得要命，這兩天雞毛蒜皮吵的小事也就隨便她了，接著又是一段黏膩的摟抱廝磨，好不容易把王嘉爾哄去沖了熱水澡。

熱水多少紓解了下腹的悶痛，止痛藥好像也終於開始發揮效力，整天亂發脾氣的罪惡感逐漸湧上，王嘉爾在男朋友探頭進浴室之後自動自發地貼著對方的寬肩撒嬌道歉，被吹著頭髮的同時說著一些情侶之間的甜言蜜語。

林在範放下吹風機，居高臨下地看她，「聽說用棉條比較不會生理痛，」

王嘉爾的頭髮已經被吹得蓬鬆、散發著甜甜的香氣，大眼睛裡透著星亮的光盯著男朋友拿出來的小小圓柱體。

「我不會用這個，都看不到也不知道放到哪裡，」

林在範貼近她的耳朵，聲音壓的又低又輕。

「就放到我平常放進去那裡。」

\--

王嘉爾覺得這個姿勢怪異的羞恥，不知道是生理上還是心理上的原因，她跟林在範做過很多次了，玩得興奮的時候什麼體位都來，但她現在明明只是躺在床上曲起雙腿微微地打開而已，乾淨的內褲放在床邊，林在範仔細地洗過了手，坐在床邊拆開那個小包裝，露出裡面的小小的、塑膠外殼泛著珍珠光澤的圓柱體。

王嘉爾的臉微微地泛著紅，她剛才在浴室裡百依百順地跟這個男人熱吻了幾分鐘，現在既羞恥又頭暈腦脹，不知道是不是受身體裡的激素影響，她也特別想要林在範的嘴唇、手指、後頸、甚至耳垂，興奮的感覺瀰漫在她的腦和雙腿之間。

林在範又俯下身吻她，知道她的胸部因為腫脹而敏感所以並不伸手去碰，而是輕輕地用嘴唇磨開寬鬆的毛絨家居服，軟絨的質感在白嫩的肌膚上擦過，她打開的雙腿稍稍地合上了一點，無意識地彼此摩擦了一下，直到林在範的舌頭比平常更輕地包裹上她的乳頭。

因為經期而特別敏感的乳頭又癢又脹，林在範的動作又輕又愛憐地舔弄著那裡軟嫩的皮膚，於此同時他的手慢慢地探到王嘉爾下面潤紅的小穴口，那個部位充血而飽脹，豐軟滑膩的手感令他不自主地吞了口口水。

王嘉爾已經開始軟軟地呻吟，明知道這種時候不行，她就是硬要挑逗他，明知道他已經忍了幾天，她就是硬要讓他難受，林在範恨恨地吸了一下她逐漸挺立的小小乳頭，王嘉爾被這一下刺激得有點過頭，一下子發不出聲音來。

直到她感覺到冰涼的塑膠表面碰觸到自己的身體內部。

林在範又湊上來吻她，一邊輕輕地把塑膠導管往她裡面推，也許是因為不適應的關係，推入的過程並不順利，總是有點卡住的感覺，王嘉爾也淚眼汪汪地，不知道是因為興奮還是不適，嫩軟的小手推了推林在範正在她下面動作的左手。

林在範不為所動，開始輕輕地把塑膠導管拉出一點又推進一點，動作像是在緩慢地抽插著她一樣，王嘉爾運動鍛練過的腰線與腿部肌肉緊緊地繃了起來，雙腿忍不住併攏了一點，又被林在範用另一隻手撐開，動作流暢地順勢用拇指輕輕地覆上了穴口上方柔軟的肉粒突起，藉著穴口微微流出的透明液體輕輕揉著。

雖然非常不情願，但幾分鐘後王嘉爾就因為這樣的刺激而高潮，她抓著林在範的手臂叫了出來，身體深處傳來的快感讓她覺得小穴裡面又酸又癢，林在範一邊吻著她的臉，一邊把塑膠導管推入，按下底部的推栓，在王嘉爾大腿顫抖著度過高潮時，把棉條推到正確的位置。

 

完事之後，王嘉爾就哭喪著臉說棉條放好更想做了怎麼辦，林在範面無表情地確認了棉條完全推進去之後，用濕紙巾稍微擦了一下外面，拿起床邊的內褲，動作輕緩地幫女友套上，然後把自己已經勃起濕紅的陰莖放到眼神還濕潤著的王嘉爾嘴邊，理所當然地讓已經被挑起慾望的女友竭盡全力為自己服務。

全部射在王嘉爾嘴裡之後，林在範扶著自己的陰莖底部繼續在那張嫩紅的小嘴裡進出了幾次，捏了捏她泛紅的臉頰示意她好好舔乾淨，王嘉爾乖巧地用軟嫩的舌頭與口唇仔細地吸吮過那根陰莖上所有黏稠糊狀的東西，一滴不剩之後才讓它從口中滑出。

 

清理過後她疲倦地睡著了，非常安穩地，白日裡的疼痛與煩躁消失無蹤，黑甜的夢境暖暖地溢散。

\--

「我結束了。」

「什麼結束了？」林在範一回家就被從背後跳上來的小女友緊緊抱住，手非常直接地捏著他的胸肌，雙腿還不安份蹭往他短褲之間。

「生理期啊、快點、來做、」

「先吃飯。」

等林在範慢條斯理地做完飯，兩人面對面吃得王嘉爾心不在焉，桌下用腳勾了對方的大腿好幾次，林在範明明勃起了臉上卻完全不為所動，盯著王嘉爾喝完他煮的黑糖薑茶之後才摸了一下她的頭表示讚許。

 

接著無論王嘉爾如何挑逗對方，林在範都輕輕地拍下她勾過來的手腳，自顧自地收拾碗盤、打掃、進浴室。

王嘉爾氣惱地換下家居服套上外衣，想著好啊你想這樣玩我就陪你玩，站在浴室門口等到林在範出來，那人頭髮還濕漉漉地，毛巾掛在脖子上，帥得讓她又更興奮了一點，但她知道她不可以屈服，她抬起頭夾緊腿，

「我要出門了，」

「這麼晚了去哪啊？」  
「我要去金有謙家，請他幫忙，因為我現在很想做，但是我男朋友不行。」

「你問過你男友他行不行嗎？」

林在範挑起嘴角微笑，手上的毛巾沾著濕氣撲上面前嘟著嘴的小女友，王嘉爾揮開毛巾就踮起腳要推打他，寬厚的胸口當然不痛不癢，只是當作小女友在撒嬌任她發洩，等到王嘉爾反應過來已經被捏了好幾下屁股，那人的手指還伸進她裙子裡在她臀縫裡滑進滑出。

「你是不是覺得我水腫了很胖就不喜歡我了？」小女友說著說著還一副可憐兮兮的樣子。

「胸腫了、」林在範低頭吻她脖子、一路下滑到她胸口，挺直的鼻梁滑進上衣裡，毫不意外地發現她根本沒穿胸罩，他知道王嘉爾在意胸型美觀，鮮少不穿胸罩出門，所以去金有謙家又是一個很容易識破的謊話，不擅長說謊又想勾引他、惹他吃醋，這是林在範如此著迷於王嘉爾的理由之一。

 

\--

 

香氛蠟燭是臥室裡唯一剩下的光線，鼠尾草與柑橘的香氣混在暖熱的氣息裡，林在範固定著她的腰，抵著那個柔軟的部位，陰莖緩緩地推入，生理期剛結束的那個部位感覺起來依舊飽滿而柔軟，黏膜摩擦時彷彿充血的內壁糾纏著他，林在範放慢速度、緩慢而深入地進入王嘉爾的身體，無視於她那些軟軟的呻吟、帶著鼻音的喘息，以及深入到無法再往前推進時，顫抖地夾緊他的雙腿。

他開始抽插的時候喜歡吻王嘉爾，讓她的唇舌乖順地吮吸他的唾液，如同她下面的溼熱小穴一般，然後在她因為內部被摩擦而酸軟無助的時候撐住她的腰，粗暴地小幅度扭動腰部讓已經深插的陰莖在濕軟的內部攪動，這種時候王嘉爾通常會因為快感而哭出來，會喘著求他，「太……太深了在範哥、嘉嘉要不行了、」

他知道這也是王嘉爾下意識的謊話之一，當她說太多了、不行了，那個表情與濕潤的眼睛，呻吟之中露出來微微不整齊的牙齒，每一個細節都讓林在範想穿透她的身體舔舐她的心，他只能急躁地用陰莖熱燙的前端更加粗暴地摩擦，即使王嘉爾的幾個小高潮已經漸漸地濕透了他們相連部位下的床單。

只是幾天沒做而已，何況王嘉爾這幾天都是一副有氣無力的樣子，鼓脹的胸部與柔潤的皮膚，陰晴不定，一邊撒嬌一邊生氣的樣子讓林在範又想溫柔點對她，又希望她對自己的身體臣服，他讓她坐在身上，已經快要精疲力盡的雙手放在自己的寬肩上，王嘉爾因為體位改變而自然地扭動了腰部，使身體內部順服著林在範陰莖的弧度讓他能夠進到最深處，濕滑的液體也因為這些動作而沿著粗紅的陰莖淌落，這個體位讓林在範能夠輕易地舔吻她的乳頭，每當小而軟嫩的肉粒被吸吮的時候，她的內部就會縮緊或抽搐，王嘉爾一向受不了這個體位，沒多久就哭著咬著林在範的肩膀高潮了，林在範單手捏著她的臉吻著她渡過這個比較長的高潮，然後往後抹掉自己額頭的汗水和溼黏在上面的劉海。

「嘉嘉是不是我的小婊子？」

還有點失神的王嘉爾差點滑下他的大腿，林在範邊問邊毫不留情地繼續頂弄她裡面，高潮之後雖然濕滑，但非常敏感，林在範的東西又完全沒有軟下的趨勢，又燙又硬地繼續輾著裡面的嫩肉，弄得王嘉爾只好邊哭邊喘著回應。

那句「我是在範哥哥一個人的小婊子」才一出口，林在範就受不了地射了。

兩個人摟在一起做些事後的親親抱抱的時候，王嘉爾忍不住埋怨關於林在範這種莫名其妙的性癖，對方卻不置可否地說這只是情趣而已。

 

Fin.

\--

1\. 我說我不泥可能沒人相信了吧 QQ 但我真的沒有很泥啊........  
2\. 我好喜歡小婊子啊覺得世界可愛常常想推倒她嗚嗚嗚  
3\. 對我江郎才盡寫不出來正經文，現在只寫得出pwp了


End file.
